Power Rangers Fight for The World
by ChrisTommy24672629
Summary: In The Power Rangers Fight for The World. Kanson the Evil Older Brother of Zordon arrives on Earth to destroy his Younger Brother Zordon and the Power Rangers. Its all up to The Power Rangers to save the World Again. With Help from New Rangers Zoey , Kenny , JJ. Kim's Friend Zenny gets Captured and the Rangers Must Save Her.


**Power Rangers **

**Fight **

**To **

**Save **

**The World **

**By Christopher Allen **

**Written on 8 / 21/12 **

**The Power Rangers Fight to Save the World **

Cast list

Cast Roll

Zordon

Alpha 5

Austin Jason Lee Scott/ Mighty Morphing Red Ranger

Jason David Frank Tommy Oliver / Mighty Morphing White Ranger

David Yost Billy / Mighty Morphing Blue Ranger timerraly

Amy Jo Johnson Kim / Pink Ranger

**Christopher Khayman Lee** Andros/ Red Space Ranger

**Leo/Red Lost Galey Ranger **

Christopher Allen Chris / MMPR GREEN RANGER/ Green THUNDER Ranger

Eddie Green Eddie/ MMPR BLACK RANGER/Black THUNDER Ranger

ADAM PARKER/ Green Turbo Power RANGER

Mike/ the Mega Defender

Wes Collins / Red Time Force Ranger

Eric/ Quantum Ranger

Zoey Green Zoey / Yellow Thunder Ranger

Kenny Allen Kenny / Red Thunder Ranger

JJ Green JJ / Blue Thunder Ranger

Zhane / Silver Space Ranger

**In The Power Rangers Fight for The World. Kanson the Evil Older Brother of Zordon arrives on Earth to destroy his Younger Brother Zordon and the Power Rangers. Its all up to The Power Rangers to save the World Again. With Help from New Rangers Zoey , Kenny , JJ. Kim's Friend Zenny gets Captured and the Rangers Must Save Her. **

**Rita Repulsa - Yes it Time to plan another attack on my son and his lame Rangers. **

**Master Ville/– Did anyone hear something? **

**Kordon - I am the Evil Kordon of Eltar and I have arrived to destroy My Brother Zordon. … **

**Alpha 4 – I am here my Master Kordon **

**Mr Taylor/ Mastder Vile – Yes we need to send down a monster to attract.. **

**Meanwhile on Earth , Eddie , Tommy and the Others relix at The Juice Bar.. **

**Eddie – What's Up Guys . **

**Zoey – How my Husband Eddie Ive Miss u ..**

**Eddie – Hey Zoey my Wife ive missed u too. **

**Tommy – Hey Kim. **

**Kim - ****It's kinda of a complicated story. ****I'm also worried about Jenny too.**

**Jenny is my best friend J****enny's team hasn't been completed yet. Truth is, something weird is going on with her. I feel as if...she's not the Jenny I know. I know it's weird and confusing, but that's just what I feel though.**

**Tommy - its easy to be comfusing . i can talk with her if u want ?**

**Kim - I don't know if that will help.****Here's my idea. There will be two Jenny's: the positive Jenny that is captured and the negative Jenny that's totally girly and cares about only herself and might turn evil.**

**Tommy - how do u want to handle it i will help u**

**/It won't be easy, however don't or try to be offended if Jenny insults Tommy. Like I said, she's a total girly girl as a heads up warning.**

**Tommy - ****i can help , both of us have been in lot worse off before problems**

**we might need to get zack and jason to help us**

**Kim - ***** But they'll need to know on what's going on.**

**Tommy - we will kim **

**Tommy -** **we will save her , we need the others help.**

**Kim - we need to find out where the negative Jenny is …**

**Tommy - lets head to the Power Chamber**

**Kim - Probably the best idea. **

**MeanWhile at The Power Chamber **

**Alpha 5 – Ay ay ya ay a Zordon ur Brother is here.. **

**Zordon – Alpha come down and teleport the Rangers here now….**

**Alpha 5 – Yes Zordon.. **

**While Zordon and Alpha call on the Rangers… Kaneson arrives to Fredericksburg. **

**Kaneson – Yes I will fire to the City of Fredericksburg Yes Yes …..**

**Goldar – Yes im here to get those Rangers I will trash Caroline country… **

**Meanwhile at The Power Chamber **

**Alpha 5 – Tommy come in Tommy We need u all to Teleport to the Command Chamber right away.. **

**Tommy – On our way Alpha.** **zordon we need ur help , we have to find the others. **

**Jenny: *She watched Kim and Tommy teleport, smiles a bit evilly from the side corner of the juice bar. Go ahead, try to find your friend. You'll never find her.**

**Billy – Zordon , Alpha what's Wrong ?**

**Chris – Zordon we came as fast as we could . Whats Wrongv ?**

**Ashley – Zordon we want to Help .. Are the Turbo Morhers still Good ?**

**Zordon -**Seven thousand years ago amorphological being** known as**** my Brother k****ordon**

**Rueled my home world with areign of unparalleled terro****. ****Finally, a Warrior known as BONO HAD STOPPED HIM****. ****Now he arrived on the moon with his evil forces to add on to villains we have to face.. What's wrong Kim? **

**Kim: For some reason, Jenny has been captured and now there's another Jenny that's taken her place. I feel she's not the Jenny I know.**

**Zordon - I was just thinking the same thing. As for where the real Jenny is at, I cannot get a fix on her.**

**Tommy - Zordon we have got to find jenny's location , And we are going to need the others to help. Im going now Its Morphin Time Tiger Zord . **

**Zordon: Agreed. Kim, when was the last you saw Jenny? **

**Kim: That I don't know. However, I did see a Jenny earlier though.**

**Alpha: I have a fix on Jenny.**

Kim: Which one?

**Alpha: The only Jenny that's out right now. Look at the viewing globe.**

**Kim - She looks at the viewing globe, sees her* That's the Jenny that I have my eye on.**

**Zordon how do we face ur brother?**

**Alpha 5 – Zordon the Other New Morphers are reddy …**

**Zordon – Alpha Tealport the New Rangers here.. **

**Zoey – Who? Wha t ?t Where ?**

**Eddie – Don't be alarm Zoey .. This is The Power Chamber.. u in good hads here .. **

**Zordon –Zoey u all have been choisen to become the Yellow Thunder Ranger.. **

**Zordon - Rangers My Brother is more Powerful then Ever.. Half of u go to the Park and help Tommy the rest of u go to Down town Fredericksburg….. Except for Kim. **

**It's Morhin Time… **

**Zoey – Yellow Ranger Power **

**Zoey – Lets Do this I fight along side Eddie.. **

**Wicked Witch – Ah where are those Power Rangers at Hah ah aha .. Im here in this dump town of Bowling green but I don't see them. **

**Rita / – Hahahaha hah lets capture Chris.. **

**Power Rangers arrive to Fredericksburg.. Jason – Lets do this Guys.. **

**Kim: I can't just stand here!**

**Zordon: Kimberly, it's important that you remain here.  
**

**Kim: *She nods, still wanting to help***

**P. Jenny: *Jen looks around, trying her best to find an exit***

**Tommy - Zordon this is Tommy do u read me **? , **Help Zordon I think The N. Jenny is about to attack... Tommy - Zordon , Kim , Jason any one come in….**

**Jason - Zordon why Can't we respond to Tommy ? where is he ****i can't find him. i telaported here to where we through he was but i don't see him**

**Zordon: He's currently at the park with Jenny and Goldar.**

**Jason – can Alpha Teleport me there ?**

**Alpha: Way ahead of you, Jason. *Alpha teleports Jason to Tommy's location**

_Meanwhile A The Park Tommy Faces Jenny. _

**N. Jenny - My words exactly! First, Tommy is mine! *She chuckles evilly*******

**P. Jenny: *Jen finds what looks like an exit, gets no where.**

**Tommy – N. Jenny or who ever u are ? what have u done with the real Jenny ?**

**N. Jenny: Like I'm gonna tell you! *She laughs*******

**Kim: *She watches from the Power Chamber * She's trying to get to Tommy and get him upset. Zordon, please!****  
**

_**Meanwhile Chris and Andros gets attacted…**_

**Astronema – Halo Andros . Chris it's to fou to be destroyed . Capture them. **

**Chris – I don't think so Amy , What do u Want..**

**Andros – Let's Rocket – **_**Morphs into Red Space Ranger**_

**Chris – Dragon Zord **

**Chris – Lets stop the theses Bozos.. … Eddie Im' going need you. Over here in BolwingGreen. **

**Zordon: Not yet, Kimberly. I understand you want to help Tommy, but now is not the time yet.**

**Tommy - N. Jenny Ur going to tell me where Jenny is at ... UIt's about time that u tell me who u relly are..**

**Jason - why don't u just tell us who u relly are ?**

**N. Jenny: Oh, I'll tell you where she is...once you give yourself up!******

**P. Jenny: Say good? What are you talking about? All I want is to get out of here.**

**Tommy - I'm never giving up ..****Tommy - I will find out who u are for real ... i know ur not relly jenny...**

**Kim: *She looks at Alpha and Zordon* ******

**Zordon: I was afraid of something like this.******

**N. Jenny: You'll never figure me out! *She launches an attack at Tommy and Jason*******

**P. Jenny: *She looks at the clock* What will really happyen when that runs to 0?**

**Zordon - Rangers my Evil dark Brother Kordon is a dark red being in a tobe like my own**

**Alpha - Oh No Zordon ur brother has bring many villiens with him.. incluing my Father Alpha 4**

**Zordon: I cannot get an accurate position, but my estimate guess would be she is somewhere in a hidden location, possibly a cave. Again, it's my best guess.**

**Tommy - Now ur going to tell me where Jenny is or u going to have lot big problem..**

**Kordon – ****Kordon – Alpha 4 its time to destroy the rangers and my Brother. first we send the K - Putty's to Earth**

**Kim: Man, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse!******

**N. Jenny: Oh, they'll be a big problem all right. *She starts up a shadow wall behind her as she chuckles evilly*******

**P. Jenny: *Jen shoots at the clock, destorying it, sees an opening, runs through it now in a maze* Which way do I go?**

**Goldar – And Just where do u think uur going little girl ?**

**Tommy - - Why do u like to dress up like people for ? what kinda of Monster are u ?**

**P. Jenny: *She looks at Goldar* Out of here and to help my friends out!******

**N. Jenny: Oh, this isn't my clothes! This is my shadow powers! *She prepares to fire at Tommy and Jason***

**Alpha - Zordon oh no no Zordon ..**

**Zordon: What is it, Alpha?******

**Kim: *Kim gasps watching* I'm sorry, but I can't wait anymore! *She teleports to Jason and Tommy***

**Zordon - Kim come Back , now isn't the right time..****Alpha try to locate the other Rangers ... And Alpha are the 4 new ranger Thunder Morphers reddy ?**

**Kim: Guys, you're not doing this alone! *In her fighting stance* Where is Jenny at?******

**N. Jenny: Well, Ms. Pink Princess has arrived! I've been waiting for you!******

**P. Jenny: Later! *She uses her shadow powers to sneak past Goldar***

**Tommy - Kim What are u doing here ? Zordon told u to stay at Power Chamber...**** - who do u think u going to take ?****Zordon can u get a lock on Jenny ?**

**N. Jenny: You're just as stubbon as he is.******

**Kim: I may be stubbon, but that's sometimes who I am. I'm determined to get Jenny back!****  
**

**Alpha - Oh No Rangers Kordon is sending his new Monsterd down to Earth as well as his K - Putty's**

**Goldar - HAH AHA I don't think** so Rangers Not so fast .. Come here Jenny...

**P. Jenny: *She manages to hide, using her shadows to keep herself cloaked hoping Goldar won't find me*******

**N. Jenny: Now we have some action!**

**Jason - Oh No K -Putty's**

**Zordon - Kim i am sending Two new Rangers to The Park .. Chris and Eddie ..**

**Kim: Right now, we could use the help! *She sees the K-Putties* Guys, they maybe different, but we faced challenging Putties before.**

**Kim: Zordon, we faced Zedd's putties and we found their weakness. The K-Putties have a weakness as well and we can defeat them as well.******

**P. Jenny: How can you see me when I'm cloaked?**

**Jason - let's take theses K-Putty's out.**

**Kim: I agree and Chris, we need all the help right now! Hiya! *She attacks the K-Putties*****  
****N. Jenny: *She chuckles watching***

**Load Zeed – Hhahaha **

**N. Jenny: Oh, really?******

**Kim: Just tell us where the real Jenny is.******

**N. Jenny: Never! *She charges at Kim*******

**Kim: *She fights Jenny off***

**Tommy - Zordon do u have a reading on where Jenny is yet ?**

**Zordon: Not yet, but her singal is starting to grow stronger. Goldar is also with her.******

**Kim: *She continues to fight off N. Jenny***  
**  
****N. Jenny: *She continues to fight Kim* And I'm sick of your talking! *She fires a shadow attack at Tommy***

**Tommy - Tommy jumps out of the way... Why dont u give up ?**

**Kim: *She gets back up* I'm good, but I've had it with this! Power Bow! *She prepares an Arrow* Where is she?******

**N. Jenny: You destory me and you'll never find her!******

**Kim: *Kim stops, worried about Jenny even more***

**Tommy - It's Morphin Time - Tiger zORD.. ..Tommy morphs into the White Ranger**

**P. Jenny: *Jen makes a run for it to find the exit, becomes visible* Oh, boy! I better hurry!******

**Kim: It's morphin time! Pink Ranger Power! *She morphs into the Pink Ranger*******

**N. Jenny: Bring it on!**

**N. Jenny: Like I said, destory me and your Jenny will be no more.******

**Kim: *She looks at Tommy* What will we do?**

**The Rangers get Telaported back to the power Chamber…. **

**Jason – Zordon what why are we back here for?**

**Kim - If the N. Jenny gets destoryed, we won't find Jenny!******

**N. Jenny: Very well then. *She attacks the Rangers, misses looking around* This isn't over!**

**Zordon - Jason we must find Jenny first before destorying ...**

**P. Jenny: *She sees an opening, runs to it seeing light* I think I'm out!******

**N. Jenny: You're out all right, but not completely.******

**Alpha: Zordon, I found the real Jenny. *The picture shows up*******

**Kim: Oh, no! The evil Jenny is with her too.**

**Tommy - Zordon can we tealport there to save Jenny ?**

**Load Zeed – Hhahaha **

**N. Jenny: Oh, really?******

**Kim: Just tell us where the real Jenny is.******

**N. Jenny: Never! *She charges at Kim*******

**Kim: *She fights Jenny off***

**Tommy - Zordon do u have a reading on where Jenny is yet ?**

**Zordon: Not yet, but her singal is starting to grow stronger. Goldar is also with her.******

**Kim: *She continues to fight off N. Jenny***  
**  
****N. Jenny: *She continues to fight Kim* And I'm sick of your talking! *She fires a shadow attack at Tommy***

**Tommy - Tommy jumps out of the way... Why dont u give up ?**

**Kim: *She gets back up* I'm good, but I've had it with this! Power Bow! *She prepares an Arrow* Where is she?******

**N. Jenny: You destory me and you'll never find her!******

**Kim: *Kim stops, worried about Jenny even more***

**Tommy - It's Morphin Time - Tiger zORD.. ..Tommy morphs into the White Ranger**

**P. Jenny: *Jen makes a run for it to find the exit, becomes visible* Oh, boy! I better hurry!******

**Kim: It's morphin time! Pink Ranger Power! *She morphs into the Pink Ranger*******

**N. Jenny: Bring it on!**

**N. Jenny: Like I said, destory me and your Jenny will be no more.******

**Kim: *She looks at Tommy* What will we do?**

**The Rangers get Telaported back to the power Chamber…. **

**Jason – Zordon what why are we back here for?**

**Kim - If the N. Jenny gets destoryed, we won't find Jenny!******

**N. Jenny: Very well then. *She attacks the Rangers, misses looking around* This isn't over!**

**Zordon - Jason we must find Jenny first before destorying ...**

**P. Jenny: *She sees an opening, runs to it seeing light* I think I'm out!******

**N. Jenny: You're out all right, but not completely.******

**Alpha: Zordon, I found the real Jenny. *The picture shows up*******

**Kim: Oh, no! The evil Jenny is with her too.**

**Tommy - Zordon can we tealport there to save Jenny ?**

**Zordon: I'm afraid there's a force field of some kind in the area. Until we can get through it or get rid of it, all we can do is watch and wait.******

**N. Jenny: You aren't going anywhere, girlfriend.******

**P. Jenny: Maybe not, but I'm not just gonna give up.**

**Load Zed – I have Enter the Power Camber time to have a little fun.. Fires his Sward at everything in the power Camber.. **

***Kim screams seeing Lord Zedd and his destruction* No, Zedd stop!******

**N. Jenny: Then lets do it. *She attacks P. Jenny*******

**P. Jenny: *She fends her off while looking for a way out**

**Load Zed - First i think that i have the say here**

**Load Zed - What's Wrong Kim miss ur little Girl friend .. Hahaha *****

**Kim: That's not funny! Let her go now!**

**Alpha - Get out of here u big bully ..**

**Load Zed - Now Alpha come here . As Zed Zaps his Sward at Alpha Darging him to him ******

**Kim: No, Alpha! *She grabs Alpha, holding on tight* You're not taking him anywhere!**

**Oliver**** Load Zed - HA HA HA *** Alpha now ur coming with me.. Ford Zed enters the power chamber .. ******

**Ford Zed - Hallo Rangers i am Ford Zed the Father of Load Zed..**

**Ford Zed - Hallo Rangers i am Ford Zed the Father of Load Zed..**

**N. Jenny: *She keeps attacking P. Jenny***

P. Jenny: *Jen high kicks N. Jenny hard*

N. Jenny: *She falls back hard, tries to get up*  


**Kim: I don't care of who you are, you're not taking Alpha! *She keeps holding onto Alpha tight*****Load Zed - Zaps his Sward causeing Kim to loose grip from Alpha *** Load Zed - Yes ** Useing his Sward Load Zed makes Alpha disappear******

**Zordon - What do u all want ? does this have to do with Kordon ?**

**Kim: *Kim screams from the Zap* No! *She falls to her knees, sniffs* Alpha...**

**Load Zed - With one Blast fires around the cammand center ** Blasting the Controls**

**Load Zed - zaps his sward at *** **

**Chris - Zordon what's happening ?****  
P. Jenny: You maybe the evil me, but not the real me!**

Kim: I don't care of who you are, you're not taking Alpha! *She keeps holding onto Alpha tight*

**Kim: No, stop!******

**N. Jenny: You may have won this fight, but you'll never escape! *She disappears*******

**P. Jenny: *She launches an attack up, bounches off a force field* I figured as much. *She charges herself up***

**Zordon - Tommy u all watch out Load Zed is fireing again ...**

**Load Zed - zaps his sward at *** Chris - Zordon whats happening ?**

**Tommy/ Chris - Aw Aw as Tommy and chris falls to the floor *****

**Kim: No, stop it and leave now!******

**P. Jenny: *She continues to charge up***

**Kim: Tommy! *She goes to Tommy* Are you all right?**

**Load Zed and Ford Zed disapoer *****

**Chris- Zordon What has happened to My Powers?** **Zordon What happened? why did Load Zed fire on me and Tommy for ?**

**Zordon – Chris/ Tommy ur Powers are being drowned by Lord Zed… To create the Evil Green Ranger again.**

**Tommy and Chris both demorph******

**Tommy - Evil Green Ranger but we stoped him and he stayed in the 1800.**

**P. Jenny: *She reaches full power, flies up and charges the force field, breaks through it, lands on the outside* Finally, I'm out!******

**Kim: No, not again *She frowns***

**Zordon - Rangers i dont know how but there are more and more problems coming now that evil green ranger is back..**

**Oh god, not him again.******

**P. Jenny: *She contacts the command center* Tommy, Jason, Kimberly, do you read me?**

**Kim: *She sighs, sits down* Just when I thought it can't get any worse.**

**The Cammand Center Power blinks *****

**Zordon - Tommy the Blast from u that Load Zed shot gives him the energy to create a new evil Clone Tommy to be the green Ranger.. Chris u have the Drangon Sheld and Drangon Dagger is why u were shot..**

**Jenny: Nothing. I should see what's going on. *She heads to the Power Champber***

**Tommy - U mean Load Zed / Kordon havebring the Evil Green Ranger Back ?**

**Evil Tommy / Green Ranger – HE HE HE EH HE **** **

**Kim - *She looks at Tommy worried***

**P. Jenny: *She arrives at the command center* What happened here?**

**Zordon - Oh no Rangers i got the felling.. Evil Tommy / Green Ranger – HE HE HE EH HE **** as he attcts Angle Grove School**

**Tommy Evil – HAHAHA Yes I am going to the Power Chamber… **

**Tom / Evil Green Ranger – Time say Good By to the Power Camber ..** Evil Tommy Green Ranger - Hah ah aha haa Yes **Kordon i will go destory the Power Rangers..**

**Kim: *She looks at the viewing globe* Guys, looks.**

**Jenny: *She looks at the viewing globe* Him again. I can't believe it.**

**Zordon - Tommy u can still Morph... Chris u are un able to morph into the**** green raanger due to Zed's power drawn to u but u may be able to take the Morpher of Red Turbo Ranger to fill in..**

**Kim: We have to stop him!**

**Power Chamber **

**Tommy - We got to go Stop The Green Ranger .. its back to action Morphing time Tiger Zord..**

**Chris – Red Lighting Turbo Power – Morphs into Red Turbo Ranger **

**Kim: Pink Ranger Power**!

******Jenny: Magicial Source, Mystic Force! *She morphs into the Pink Thunder Ranger***

**The Evil Green Ranger attacts downtown.. ****Evil Tommy - Long time no see Tommy...**

**Kim: I hope we can stop him.******

**Jenny: We will, Kim. We will.**

**Tommy - Evil green Ranger ur not going to win**

**Evil Tommy Green Ranger - HEHHE HE u are going down Rangers ... ..**

**Kanedrom – Don't Forget Bout Me… **

**Jason - Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon**

**Kim: Ptyerdactyl Firebird, Thunder Zord Power**

**..** Jenny: Here we go! *She pushes a button, grows turning into a Zord*

**The Monsters Head to Fredericksburg… **

**Jason - Zordon we are going to need the Other Zords out here to form the Mega Zord...**

**Wicked Witch. - Ha ha ha haa prespare to go down Chris…**

**Eddie – Yeah Brother im here , that ho not going do anything.. **

**Wicked Witch. – Eddie what are u doing here ? I told u that u were cool . this is beween me and Chris.. **

**Eddie – Whale I got have my brother's back , when he need me.. **

**Chris – You are going down Linzy . U a bitch I never liked u.. **

**Zoey – Eddie Don't forget me , Im here to help .. **

**Eddie – I never forget bout u my Wife.. **

**The Flying Ape Destiny come to help .. **

**/ Wicked Witch – Grow My Moneys , Grow… **

**Eddie – I need Master don Power Now .. **

**The Mastrodom… **

**Evil Tommy – I need Dragon Zord Power Now.. **

**DrangonZord Arrives **

**Wich Witch – Thoes Zords cant Help u …**

**Evil Tommy Green Ranger – U Rangers are going down. **

**Eddie – Yeah Brother let take theses moneys down .. **

**The Flying Ape Destiny – wraps her tail at the dragonzord .. **

**Dragonzord Fires **

**Eddie – Mastodon rock in… **

**The Flying Ape Destiny – ow o wow ow … **

**Wicked Witch – Your pay for that – Shotting her word at her Ape Destiney to combin tighter to form the Wicked Ape Witch.. **

**Eddie – I need the BATTLE ZORD. Now let's form the Meagazords Now… **

**The Thunder Battle Meagazord – Fir Blasters.. **

**Meagzord **

**Drangonzord – Fires Firs **

**Wicked Witch – No …. I will return before too long .. …. , chainsaw where are u ?**

**Chainsaw Monster - I am Chainsaw you're going now Rangers **

**Jason – Lets Put this Guy Down.. Power Sward **

**Andros / Red Space Ranger – Let's do It Guys …**

**Chainsaw Monster – Here I go Sawing some Rangers Away Hahahaha **

**Miss Gough/ Trakeena - Grow My Monster Grow.. **

**Chainsaw Monster – Yes My Master – Now U will go Down for Sure – Have a bit of Chain… **

**Jason – Oh No Guys We Need The Meagzord Now.. **

**Karonie / Pink Lost Glaxley Ranger – We Nedd Glada Beast Now..**

**Old Fan Buzzard/Iven Oze- Hhahahaah aha **

**Tommy– U all are going Down.. I need White TigerZord **

**Katherione – Zordon I want to help , where are the turbo Morpher's ?**

**Jason – We Need Dionzord Power Now….**

**Just then the N. Jenny and the K- Putties captures Kim.**

**Kim – No No Let Me Go….**

**Eddie/Black Battle Ranger – All right – Evil Green Ranger give my Brothers Power Back. Fireing his power AX at the evil green Ranger….. **

**Justin – Yeah it's time to kick some bad guy butt…**

**Kat – **

**Wes – Time Force Time Force..**

**Alex Morphs into the Evil **

**Jen/Pink Time Force Ranger – I don't Think so Alex , Time force time Force**

**Time Foce MegaZord Modle 3 Blue.. **

**Tray / Gold Ranger – Quick Rangers u Must stop them. **

**Wes – Its Time to take theses Bozos Down once and For all.**

**DumesStar **

**Meagazord …**

**Tiger Zord Batlle Mode…**

**Tommy – Tiger Zord – Fire..**

**Andros – AstoMeagzord – Power Up..**

**Lighting Craster ****Lightning Cruiser** **Lightning Cruiser** **Lightning Cruiser**

**Chris– Justin let's rool on .. Show what theses old cars can do.. I need More Power it's Time to Let's Rocket.. **

**Jason – Power Sward … **

**Astro Meagzord 2 – Fighting**

**Daltra Meagzord – Fires**

**Leo – Go Glaxley. , Leo morphs into Red Glaxley Ranger…**

**Light Speed Megazord **

**Time Force Megazord **

**Tj/Blue Space Ranger – Dalta Meagzord – Power Up..**

**Naja Megazord **

**Tommy – Fire Now Guys ….**

**trakeena - ha ha ha Leo... Chainsaw Monster destory the galactabeasts**

**leo gets on his zord fire power now!**

**Chainsaw Monster- ha ha ha aS HE LBlast laster out of his eyes causing the galactabeasts to Fall *****

**Tommy - Hold it right there Khanedrom You are going down...**

**ChainSw Monster - HA HA HA Time to cut the Toy down a size , as chainsaw zaps his chain into Leo's galactabeasts**

**leo's zord gets back up '' it isnt over yet trakeena'' fire power now '' as the zord is more powerful**

**trakeena' - HA HA HA I think that i will join the Fun .. as trakeena grows into Monster ******

**ChainSw Monster throws his Chain into Leo's galactabeasts causing it to get stuck**

**leo looks up at trakeena uh oh im in trouble now. now we do? as leo sees the other galaxy rangers coming to help leo**

**Tommy - Oh No Man this is Bad the Tunder Megazord can't move still**

**Goldar - HA HA HA Tommy...**

**Load Zedd and Iven Ozeo join the Fight ****

**the galaxy rangers join in the fight as they call in their zords. leo said no we can transform our megazord. galactabeasts transform now!**

**as the ranger zords transform into the megazord. leo brings out the saber and starts to fight them both your going down trakeena and your monster too hiya the rangers destroyed the monster. your next trakeena**

**Glaxda Meagazord ..**

**trakeena - U Rangers are going down...**

**Tommy – Fire ….. Fire …. **

**Mr Wick/Goldar – No as The Blast from Both the Tiger Zord and Shark Battle Zord Destory Goldar.. **

**trakeena - Slams her Sward throuth the megazord ** causeing galacta Meazord to Fall to the Groundv *** The Mega Zord's Power is drawning..**

**Tommy - Thunder MegaZord power Up ** no the Thunder MegaZord still wont power up**

**Tommy - Leo are u ok ?**

**Chris - Zeo Zords Power Up to Form the MegaZord now **

**Chris Green Shark Zord Battle Zord Power Up ..**

**leo yells lights or orion activate on the megazord.**

**Tommy - Zordon do u know who captured Kim ?**

**Leo - overheard tommy. tommy we will find kim but first we got unfinished business take care of**

**on The Moon at the Evil Kordon Base Alpha sits locked in side a room .. while his power gets drawn..**

**Leo - tells tommy we need to rescue kim and alpha but how?**

**Tommy - I dont know Leo , we have to find the Base on the moon first.**

**Leo – Lets go on The MegaShip can fly us to the Moon.**

**Tommy – U are right Leo , We Need Ardos .**

**Andros I am Here Tommy.**

**Leo - andros alpha is captured on the moon we need go get him back. and kimberly is also captured**

**Wes Collins – I am here Guys Time Force Time Force **

**Wes Collins – Lets Take down some Bad Guys. ** ,Time for The Time Force Megazord.

**Tommy - Leo , Andros , Wes i must Stop the Evil Green Range**

**Ranski - HA HA HA Rangers u all will go down**

**Wes Collins - Guys u find Kim and Alpha while me and the other time force rangers take care of Ranski ..**

**Eric****– Wes watch out let a real man fight this . I need Quantum Power .**

**QuantumSour Power Up..**

**Tommy , Andros , Leo are abord the MeagaShip 2 heading for the Moon..**

**Ws Collins – Time Force MegaZord reddy….**

**Tommy and the other arrive on the Moon.**

**Tommy – There is the Base Now lets go get Kim and Alpha back…**

**Kim: *Kim calls the Power Chamber ***

**Zordon – Kim I read u ..**

**Kim – Im with Jenny were ok where are the others?**

**Zordon – Tommy , Andos and Leo are on there way to the Moon to resure u.**

**Kim: Rescue?****  
****Jenny: What rescue, Zordon?**

**Zordon - i have picked up on the Viewing Glob that Kordon's putty's capture u .**

**Kim: I must have some memory loss. What are Kordon, Zedd and Rita planning on doing with Jenny and I?**

**Kim: Not if I can help it.****  
****Jenny: That goes double for me! I may have an evil twin, but I'll never join evil.**

**Tommy - Kim do u read me come in ...**

**Kim: I read you, Tommy.**

**Tommy - Kim Are u Ok ? Me , Leo and Andros are on the moon trying to find Kordon's Base**

**leo - tommy we found the base we are getting kim now... go galactic as leo gets on his jet jammer**

**Kim: I'm fine and Jenny is too. It turns out that Kordon, Rita and Zedd are planning on trying to turn me evil and make us join his team.**

**Kordon - HA HA HA Godar has that Robot power been drawn yet ? Sppeking of Alpha 5 *****

**Tommy - Its Morphin Time - Tiger Zord...**

**we wont let that happen kim. we are on our way now as leo flys with his jet jammer**

**Kim: *She tries to stay calm but gets worried at the same time*****  
****Jenny: They'll come in time, Kim. Just be patient.****  
****Kim: I'm trying, girl. I'm trying.**

**Kordon - Bring Me That Pink Girl K - Putty's**

**Tommy ' Leo and Andos enter the Base*****

**leo jumps down from his jammer still in ranger form. leo tries to contact andros and see if he can try track kim and jenny**

**Andros - Leo i know where Kim is being held , she is in Kordon's Dark Room..**

**Kim: *Kim sees the K-Putties come in, fights them off* Guys, the K-Putties are trying to take me. Now would be a good time to hurry!****  
****Jenny: *Jen also fights them off, trying to hold on with Kim***

**Jenny: If you want Kim, you'll have to go through me.****  
****Kim: I'm not going without a fight, Goldar! *She gets into her fighting stance***

**Goldar ties Kim Up and drags her to Kordon's Dark Room ** where Kordon**

**Tommy - Come on guys fight off the Putty's**

**Jenny: Kim, no!****  
****Kim: *Kim, all tied up, looks at Kordon* If you think I'll join you, you're out of your mind!****  
****Jenny: Tommy, Kim was taken to Kordon's dark room.**

**Tommy – I know Jenny we have got to stop the Puttys **

**Leo and Andros contuine to fight the puttys as Tommy goes in surch of the Dark room.**

**Jenny: I know *She knocks a few down* But like I said, Kim was taken to see Kordon. We need to hurry before she is turned evil.**

**leo comes in with his saber and hits the putties its okay kim ur safe**

**Tommy - Stop Righ there Kordon**

**Kordon – Kim give up Ur Morpher Now…**

**Kordon - Its Time Goldar bring me Alpha 5**

**Kim: *She sees Leo and Tommy* Guys, hurry and not gonna happen!****  
****Jenny: That's a fact! She's coming with us!**

**Alpha 5 - Aw Aw Aw ... Kordon - Drop Him right here in Front**

**Goldar pulls Alpha's back off *** Kordon - Yes now that the Robot's energy is drawn finish him now..**

**Jenny: No, Alpha! Let him go!****  
****Kim: He's done nothing to you!**

**Goldar - HA HA HA HA HA**

**Tommy - Let Kim , Jenny and Alpha go...**

**Tommy fights off Goldar*** Goldar takes a copy Gun phazer to Kim ** making a clone of her..**

**Tommy - Leo get Alpha back to the MegaShip go now..**

**Tommy resures Kim..**

**Kim - I'll be fine once I'm untied.****  
****Jenny: Go ahead, Tommy. I'll buy you some time.**

**Tommy unties Kim*** now guys lets get to the MegaShip now**

**Kordon - My Monsters destory theh World now attact**

**Kim: *Kim sits breathing a sigh of relief* Thank god that's out of the way.****  
****Jenny: I'm just glad we didn't turn evil.**

**leo came up to kim and jenny u guys okay?**

**The Rangers return to the Power Chamber **

**Tommy – Zordon Alpha is Damage can Billy repair him ?**

**Zordon – Rangers u most go Save the World…**

**Jenny: Speaking of stopping them, I have a proposal.**

**Zordon – What is it Jenny ?**

**Jenny: *She looks at the current rangers who are here* I'm currently forming two of my own teams. It might be enough to stop them.**

**Zordon – Jenny I am giving uu a new Zord . U will now Control The Purple Zebra Battle Zord..**

**Zordon - Kim , Tommy i believe at this time its best if u allow me to have my New Thunder Battle Power Rangers to join the Fight**

**Tommy - Zordon i'm in we could use the Help of the New Thunder Battle Rangers u are talking bout**

**Jenny: Whoa!****  
****Kim: At this point, we'll need the help.****  
****Jenny: Wait a minute, battle zord? Isn't that a Thunder Battle Ranger Zord?**

**Just then the Evil Green Ranger uses the DragonZord to attact the power chamber**

**Zordon - Jenny i have Created the Thunder Battle Ranger Zords for you and two other upcoming rangers**

**Evil Green Ranger – Ur going down Rangers **

**DragonZord Fires … On the Power Chamber**

**Jenny: Oh, ok.****  
****Kim: *Kim sees the Evil Green Ranger* Guys, we have a problem.****  
****/Slow replies.**

**Evil Kim Clone - Telaports into the Power Chamber - Smiles , Boydon u suck**

**Jenny: That's not the only problem.****  
****Kim: *Kim's eyes widen seeing an evil clone of her* Oh, no! It's can't be!**

**Evil Clone Kim - Dress in Dark Pink and Black cloths ** Boydon u rangers are going to say good bye...**

**Evil Clone Kim Smachs the Viewing Globe *** Laughs**

**Evil Clone Kim - Smiles ** come on fight me Kim lets see who can live to see the End of The Power Rangers . U or Me as She Smiles ****

**Billy - I got Alpha Fix but his Voice Box isnt going to last**

**Kim: Fine, but lets do this outside. You and me, woman to woman. The rest can come, but just to watch.**

**Evil Clone Kim - Smiles as she Leaves the Power Chamber *** Its Morphin Time Dark Ranger power as Evil Clone Kim becomes the Dark Pink Ranger...**

**Kim: You guys can only watch. It's between me and the evil Kim. It's morphin time! Pink Ranger Power! *She morphs as she lands outside in front of the evil Kim* One of us will go, but it'll be you!**

**Tommy - Its Morphin Time TigerZord ... TigerZord Battle Mode**

**Evil Green Ranger - Give it up Tommy u can never stop me..**

**Kim: *Kim jumps out of the way* Where did you get a blaster?****  
****Jenny: Pirate Force, Power Up! *Jen morphs into the Pink Pirate Ranger* I think you have that in reverse**

**Evil Clone Kim Fire her Blaster at Jenny ** drawns Jenny** powers**

**Kim: Jenny, watch out!****  
**

**Jenny: *Jen tries to get out of the way, starts to fall from the loss of Power*****  
**

**Kim: Tommy, Jenny is in trouble!**

**Tommy - TigerZord Fire Now... TigerZord fires on Drangon Zord *******

**Kim – Tommy ,Jenny is in touble. **

**Tommy – Kim I got my own trouble fighting green ranger..**

**Kim: Why me? *Kim jump kicks evil Kim, stopping the power drain***

**Kandrom - HA HA HA .. AS Kandedom smachs the Building around him.*****

**Zordon - Leo , Andros and the others most stop Kandrom and other monsters that are destorying the town..**

**Kim: Zordon, Jenny was drained of power. I don't know if she can continue.**

**Jenny: They can't keep me down that easily. *Jen gets up* I'm ready, Zordon!**

**Zordon - Jenny u most come back to the power chamber**

**Jenny: I maybe leader of my own team, but very well. *Jen heads back to the command center***

**Zordon - Jenny i called u back here cause Alpha most check ur powers**

**Leo: No problem, Tommy!**

**Jenny: *Jen stands at the command center* I just hope I can get the restored in time.**

**Tommy - Wes u need to power the Time Foce Megazord and fight off the Monsters in down town..**

**Wes – Got it Tommy..**

**Load Zedd , Frog Zed attact the City**

**Jen: Any news about the viewing globe yet?**

**Billy - Bad News Kim it can't be fixed..**

**Tommy - Rangers the Drangon Zord is heaed for Downtown**

**Jen: Billy, I'm Jen not Kim but that's not good. Speaking of Kim, what's her status?**

**Jen: I know, but I was asking about Kim who's fighting the evil Kim. How is she doing?**

**Zordon - Jenny , Kim is fighting her evil clone.**

**Jen: *Jen sighs in a frustrated way* You guys aren't listening. What is the status of the fight between them?**

**Jen: *She sighs again* Never mind, forget I asked.****  
****Kim: *Kim keeps fighting her evil clone* Give it up, you won't win!**

**Loard Zed fires at the Cammand Center *** Blast Blast useing with sward *****

**Jen: *Jen falls to the floor, gets back up* As if it couldn't get any worse.**

**The Lights Blink on and Off ***** Load Zed enters the power chamber Agin***** **

**Billy - Oh no Zordon**

**Load Zedd - Allow me .. Laughing ** Load Zed Blast Zordon's energy tobe **********

**Jen: No, Zordon!**

**The Mosters Attact the City ******

**Jen: *She falls to her knees, sees Zordon's destoryed energy tube* Without Zordon, we have no guidance.**

**Jen: I know, but still *Jen has some tears fall*****  
****Kim: *She jump kicks the evil clone, heads to the command center fast***

**Billy - It's Morphin Time Blue Ranger Power...**

**Trini: It's morphin time! Yellow Ranger Power!**

**Justin – Mountio blaster Turbo Power...**

**Jen: Well, even if I'm not fully recoved, I'm going! Pirate Force, Power Up! *Jen morphs into the Pink Pirate Ranger***

**Tommy - Kim u got get ur zords now...**

**Tommy – Zack is on his Way…**

**Jason - Lets do it Morhin Time Red Ranger Power...**

**Kordon - Fires at the power chamber ****

**Tommy – Tiger Zord Fire , Sarry old Friend…**

**The DragonZord stops******

**Tommy – Jumps down out the Tiger Zord** give it up Green Ranger…**

**Evile Green Ranger – No Tommy u give it up …**

**Tommy -** **Trakeena Must be stopped..**

**Kat: Wind Chaser, Turbo Power!****  
****Jen: Noooo!****  
****Kim: It can't be!**

**Andros - MegaShip we need to form the Asto MegaZord and i need Dalta Mega Zord..**

**Jason Tyrannosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord .**

**Billy – Wolf Zord , Triceratops… **

**Michael / Red Thunder Ranger – Yes I am Here on Earth to Help. **

**Tommy figths Evil Tommy ….**

**Evil Green Ranger – HA HA HA HAH HAH **

**Tommy – Uses Sabra and blast the Dragon Fluite out of Evil Tommy's hand…**

**The Other Rangers Form there Power Repons tighter Fire on Evil Tommy…**

**Evil Green Ranger – Aw Aw Aw Aw….. Droping the Morpher..**

**Leo – Ur going down -** **Trakeena …. **

**-** **Trakeena - Take that Rangers as she fires at Leo *****

**Leo – GoodBye ****Trakeena - Fire blast destroys Trakeena **

**Mike – I m here to help guys .. I need Toro Zord Now..**

**Load Zedd looks and Laughs *****

**Rita – Now I should grow and Destory**

**Trakeena 0 Ha ha hah aha hah **

**Mike - Magana defender – Toro Zord Reddy.. **

**Chris at The Power Chamber gets Re Engergy by Zordon …. **

**Chris / Green Battle Ranger – Dragon Zord Yes My Powers are back – Time to call on Dragonzord….**

**DragonZord Fires …**

**Chris / Green Battle Ranger – I'm on the Moon reddy to take down the evil manson.. Fire **

**Tommy – Reddy Guys Lets do it Fire Now …**

**Kardon – No Rangers No . Ah aha haha haahaha.**

**Turbo MegaZord Power Up – Fire Turbo Sward Now.. **

**Load Zed – Oh No no **

**With 2nd Blast The Power Chamber blows up ******

**Leo - No Oh No.. **

**The Zords Blow up All of The Rangers fall to the Ground…..**

**Wes/Red Time Force Ranger – Ah Ah , Did we win ?**

**Power Chamber Blows Up…..**

**Phantom Ranger – Rangers Zordon , Power Chamber goes Blow up.. **

**Kat– The Power Camber, Zords they are all gone…**

**Tj – Man wow I cant believe it.. **

**Andros – We Won But , all the Power its gone..**

**Chris – Yes we Did It…**

**Carter – NO **

**Alpha 5 - Ah Ah AH Rangers Its Zordon . Ahah.. **

**Chris – What's Wrong Zordon?**

**Zordon – Rangers I'm affred this is the End For Me.. Thank U Rangers U all been the Best.**

**Tommy – No Zordon U can't.. There has to be a way to stop this,,**

**Zordon – Rangers It is Over u all have done well destroyed the Evil for good.. Rangers allways remember to Stand Up protect you. Rangers its time for me to go on. . u all were great Rangers . Fell well Alpha, Rangers…**

**Chris - Good by Zordon.**

**Eddie - Fellwell Zordon .. **

**Billy – That's it Guys Zordon is Gone…..**

**THE END.. **


End file.
